You Like a Stars in My Heart
by InggriSealand
Summary: Cintaku terbagi denganmu dan dirinya. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, namun kau menggantungkan cinta kita dan memberikan diriku padanya. Namun aku tidak akan menyesal telah mencintaimu. Kau akan selalu menjadi bintang didalam hatiku.


**Titled : You Like a Stars in My Heart.**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Hungary/Prussia, Hungary/Austria**

**Disclaimer : Cintaku terbagi denganmu dan dirinya. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, namun kau menggantungkan cinta kita dan memberikan diriku padanya. Namun aku tidak akan menyesal telah mencintaimu. Kau akan selalu menjadi bintang didalam hatiku.**

**Warning : don't hit me oh PruHung and AusHung's Fans lll**

Sejak kecil aku sudah berteman dengannya. dia pria yang sangat mencintai dirinya dan berbuat apa yang dia ingin lakukan tanpa berpikir panjang. Dialah Prussia, teman sekaligus sainganku.

"Oi, Hungary" panggil pria berambut blond dan bermata merah itu. "Hari ini aku dapat kelinci imut, lho"

Pria bermata merah itu menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang kelinci sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku sangat menyukai senyuman nakal miliknya itu. Ia memberikan kelinci tersebut padaku.

"Prussia, kau dan kelinci itu mempunyai warna mata yang sama" ucapku tersenyum sambil mengelus kelinci tangkapannya. Kulihat wajah Prussia memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Kelinci ini kuberi nama Prussia"

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah memberi nama yang sama denganku?" pekiknya malu.

"Karena warna mata kalian sama"

Kami sangat akrab walau kadang sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Namun, perasaanku tidak berubah terhadapnya. Aku menyukai pria bermata merah ini sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tak bisa menyangkal perasaanku padanya.

"Mulai sekarang, Hungary harus bekerja di rumahku!" ucap seorang pria arrogant yang bernama Austria.

Aku dan Austria san juga berteman. Aku juga menyukai Austria san. Walau ucapan Austria san selalu tajam, tapi ia baik hati. Kadang kalau Prussia dan Austria san sedang bertengkar karena masalah sepele, aku selalu menjadi penengah bagi mereka berdua.

Aku menjadi anak buah Austria san dan membantunya. Tapi persahabatan antara aku, Prussia, dan Austria san tidak berubah. Kami beranjak menjadi dewasa bersama tanpa mengalami perubahan. Austria san dan Prussia tidak pernah cocok dan akur satu sama lainnya.

"Hungary, apa kau lihat Italy?" Tanya Austria san padaku yang sedang memasak Pasta untuk Italy.

"Tadi ia ada ditaman depan bersama France san" jawabku tersenyum.

"Hungary, kau masak apa untuk makan siang hari ini?"

"Aku masak makanan kesukaan Italy. Austria san ingin makan apa? Biar sekalian kubuatkan, kalau kau tidak ingin makan pasta"

"Ah, aku tidak apa kalau harus makan pasta" ucapnya berlalu.

Sekilas kulihat wajahnya memerah padam bagaikan tomat yang kupegang untuk kupotong. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ia terlihat manis sekali apabila ia selalu seperti itu.

"Dasar Austria san" ucapku melanjutkan masak.

_XXX_

"Hari ini cerah sekali" ujarku sembari menjemurkan pakaian terakhir. "Pasti akan cepat kering"

"Yo! Hungary" panggil seseorang yang terdengar familiar. Aku melihat kearah suara tersebut dan mendapatkan pria berambut blond dan bermata merah sedang tersenyum cengingisan.

"Prussia?" ucapku tersentak.

"Kau masih bersama pria arogan itu?"

"Jaga mulutmu, ya!" ucapku. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin melihat Prussia. Apa dia sehat-sehat saja?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti kamu" seruku sambil tersenyum. "Dia ada dikandangnya"

Aku mengantar Prussia untuk melihat kelinci yang ia tangkapkan untukku saat kami masih kecil dulu.

"Wah, dia sudah sebesar ini?" Tanya Prussia sambil mengelus kelinci tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku merawatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tahu"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan merawatnya sampai sebesar ini"

"Diluar dugaanmu" aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

Alasanku untuk tetap merawatnya karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya dan melepaskan dirinya. Aku ingin ia selalu berada di dekatku. Karena dengan adanya dirinya, aku merasa bahwa kau juga dekat denganku dan berada disampingku. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu apa adanya sejak kita masih kecil.

Setelah Prussia berkunjung dan kami ngobrol banyak hal, aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin dan segera pulang. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, aku melihat Austria dan Prussia sedang ngobrol berdua sambil berdiri. Aku ingin menyapa, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Hungary" ucap Prussia. Aku tersentak mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Dadaku bergemuruh kencang dan wajahku bagaikan tomat yang matang. "Aku akan membahagiakan Hungary"

"Kau mau jujur dengan perasaanmu?" Tanya Austria san. "Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan meragu"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Austria san. Nada bicaranya tiada keraguan.

"Aku juga menyukai Hungary"

Dadaku bergemuruh lagi seperti saat mendengar ucapan Prussia. Kuakui aku menyukai kedua pria itu dan ingin memiliki kedua pria itu. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan kupilih nanti. Aku diantara dua pilihan.

"Kalau begitu kita bersaing! Siapa yang akan dipilih Hungary, maka dialah yang akan jadi pacarnya" ucap Prussia.

"Dasar bodoh! Orang bego juga tahu kalau yang dipilih Hungary akan jadi pacarnya" pekik Austria san.

Aku benar-benar bingung memilih antara keduanya. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku sudah melangkah menjauh dari mereka berdua. Wajahku memerah padam dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. aku senang mereka mempunyai perasaan terhadapku. Namun aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara mereka berdua.

_XXX_

Aku menyiapkan teh untuk Austria san dan Italy chan. Saat ingin mengambil teh di rak atas, tiba- tiba Prussia berdiri di belakangku dan mengagetkanku.

"Kau sibuk sekali" ucapnya.

"P,Prussia?"

"Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat setan saja?"

"Kau mengagetkanku, tahu" ucapku. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hungary, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu" ucapnya dengan mimik wajah yang serius dengan tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak. Aku teringat dengan ucapannya kemaren dan wajahku mulai kembali memerah.

"A, apa ya?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku suka padamu sejak kecil. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?" aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Prussia akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku. "Bu, bukankah kau selalu menganggap aku cowok?"

"I, itu dulu! Tapi aku memang sudah menyukaimu"

Kami terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menerimanya atau tidak.

"Tapi, kalau kamu belum bisa memutuskannya, aku bisa menunggumu"

Sebelum sempat aku menjawabnya, ia pergi berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku untuk menyiapkan teh untuk Austria san dan Italy. Namun konsentrasiku tidak sepenuhnya ke teh tersebut sehingga aku membuat Austria san yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut berteriak kencang karena air yang kutuangkan tumpah kemeja karena kepenuhan.

"Ma, maaf Austria san" ucapku segera mengambil kain dan mengelapnya. Wajahku masih memerah mengingat ucapan Prussia tadi.

"Hungary" Panggilnya. Wajahnya tampak malu-malu melihatku. Aku teringat kembali dengan percakapan antara dirinya dengan Prussia tempo hari. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menjadi rebutan dua orang.

"Y, Ya, Austria san?"

"Aku" ia terdiam sejenak tanpa melihatku. Wajahnya tampak malu dan gugup. "Aku menyukaimu. kalau kau berkenan, maukah kau menjadi gadisku?"

Wajahku makin memerah mendengar ucapannya. Aku bingung sekali, kenapa dalam sehari ini ada dua orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku bingung memilih salah satunya karena aku menyukai keduanya dan aku ingin keduanya.

Austria san pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah memerah sebelum aku menjawab pernyataannya.

"Ba, bagaimana ini?"

**To be continue…. Part 2!**

**Sebenarnya gw kurang begitu suka hubungan prusshung dan aushung apalagi prusaus, tapi karena ingin membuat cerita triangle love akhirnya dibuat juga…. Benar-benar ga ada ide untuk cerita awalnya karena pikiran udah mulai dari cerita akhir ==a…. parah… mantab…. Pengarang gila…. ==a….maaf kalau ceritanya tidak nyambung dan tidak bermutu…. Tolong Reviewannya agar membangkit semangat hidup pengarang –lebay mode on-… THANKYOU –kiss bye-**


End file.
